Curame
by Goldengirl-neko
Summary: un cortito FreyxHeimdall


CURAME

(POV FREY)

Otra vez estas encerrado en tu cuarto, aun estando delante cuando sucedió no puedo aceptar que una sola palabra hiriente provenida de sus labios te cause tanto dolor.

Abro un poco la puerta del cuarto que compartimos, nada mas una rendija me es suficiente para observarte, estas sentado en la cama, con las rodillas encogidas en el pecho abrazándote a ellas mientras ocultas tu rostro, estoy seguro que estas llorando y no quieres que te vea

-Heimu- llamo suavemente, al principio no soportabas que te llamara asi, pero parece que después de tanto tiempo lo tomaste como lo que es, una muestra de mi cariño hacia ti- deberías comer algo- me interno un poco mas en la habitación yendo a tu lado en la oscuridad

-No tengo hambre

-Heimu no puedes seguir asi…- tu no respondes solo levantas un poco el rostro, lo justo para mirarme, siento partirse mi alma en el momento que una escurridiza lagrima baja por tu mejilla, me siento tan impotente…. Pero ya esta bien, no puedo dejarte en este momento si tu solo no puedes salir, yo seré quien te saque aunque sea a rastras

(POV NORMAL)

Frey se acerco hasta la cama sentándose junto al pelimorado el cual ni siquiera le miro, solo apretó mas sus rodillas

-Heimdall – El llamado le presto atención, sabia que cuando Frey no lo llamaba Heimu estaba hablando en serio- basta ya de hacerte daño a ti mismo, no puedes seguir asi- el castaño lo miro fijamente-no puedes dejar que lo que diga Loki ni lo que diga el mismísimo Odín te afecte

-Resulta fácil decirlo verdad?- dijo volviendo a desviar la mirada- mirándolo desde fuera diciendo que me anime y que no deje que nada me afecte, sin embargo… no lo es

-Lo se…- Heimdall lo mira sorprendido- aunque no lo parezca a mi también me afectan las cosas, y ahora mismo me afecta verte asi- con cuidado paso un brazo por los hombros del menor acercándolo a el

-Frey…- pronuncio suavemente al tiempo que un ligero sonrojo cubría sus mejillas

-No entiendes lo importante que eres para quienes te rodean… lo importante… que eres para mi

-F-Frey… yo… n-no.. yo…

-Shhh

Frey se acercó un poco al menor, este bajo la cabeza apenado y totalmente sonrojado, el ladrón lo tomo del mentón levantando suavemente su cara obteniendo la visión mas encantadora del mundo, Heimdall se encontraba con los labios entreabiertos, las mejillas sonrojadas, y su único ojo visible brillando levemente, esta visión cautivo por completo al castaño que se acerco suavemente

-F-Frey…

Pero Heimdall no pudo decir nada porque los labios del mayor lo callaron con un dulce beso, Frey se sintió maravillado cuando el más pequeño tembló entre sus brazos al contacto con los labios del otro, el cual lo besaba suavemente, sin prisas disfrutando del contacto

Al poco tiempo los dos se separaron, el mayor con una pequeña sonrisa y el menor con los ojos cerrados y muy sonrojado

-Frey… por que?

-Te das cuenta ahora de lo importante que eres para mi? De lo mucho que me duele verte asi?- Sin darle tiempo a decir nada Frey lo abrazo fuertemente haciéndolo sonrojar mas de lo que ya estaba- aunque tu no lo creas eres muy importante para mi, si no porque habría estado con tigo todo este tiempo? Podría haberme marchado en cualquier momento dejándote aquí no te parece?

Heimdall bajo la cabeza, Frey tenia razón, siempre había estado a su lado, por alguna extraña razón eso siempre le gusto, ahora comprendía por que, aunque hubiera tardado en aceptarlo el…. Amaba a Frey…. Como pudo estar tan ciego

-Frey… yo

-Shhhh- dijo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios- no digas nada

Con cuidado volvió a besarle,, abrió un poco la boca para acariciar con la lengua los labios del menor pidiéndole permiso para entrar el cual le fue concedido con algo de tímidas por parte del pelimorado quien movía sus labios de manera inexperta

Se separaron con lentitud mirándose fijamente a los ojos, Frey agarro a heimdall por la cintura atrayéndolo a el con suavidad

-Podemos detenernos cuando quieras, no te obligare a nada- le dijo al oído antes de mordérselo suavemente

Con cuidado comenzó a besar el cuello del pelimorado haciendo que este soltara pequeños gemidos y suspiros mientras se agarraba fuertemente a la camisa del otro

Con suavidad el moreno despojo al pelimorado de su camiseta y guantes recostándolo con cuidado en la cama, para seguir besando su cuello y así poder bajar hasta su clavícula la cual acaricio con la lengua, siguió bajando hasta el adoben mientras sus manos bajaban el pantalón del menor acariciando en el proceso su trasero, lo que sumado a una pequeña mordida del mayor lo hizo soltar un gemido mas alto que los otros

Pero el que fuera inexperto no era razón para que Heimdall se quedara atrás, con las manos temblorosas comenzó a quitar la camisa de Frey, a lo que este sonrió por la participación del menor

A medida que las caricias se habían mas intensas Heimdall cogia mas confianza, llegando a tal punto de prácticamente arrancarle los pantalones a Frey de su excitación, lo cual contribuyo a la del mayor que solo pudo acariciar con desesperación el cuerpo del mas pequeño

-F-Frey

Sin aguantar mas lo despojo de su ultima prenda dejándolo completamente desnudo, con cuidado le abrió las piernas y acaricio su entrada haciéndolo sonrojar, se agacho un poco para asi poder humedecer esa pequeña entrada con su propia lengua, lo cual hizo gemir al peliplatinado que inmediatamente se mordió un dedo para acallar sus gemidos, Frey sonrió ante eso y con cuidado introdujo un dedo en el cuerpo del menor, esto le hizo soltar un grito de dolor e intentar soltarse

-Shh pronto pasara tranquilo- le dijo acariciándole la cabeza y besando su cuello para distraerlo

Después de jugar un rato introdujo un segundo dedo abriéndose camino en la estrechez del mas pequeño, un tercero siguio al segundo, comenzó a moverlos en círculos, mientras Heimdall dejaba escapar gemidos de placer entremezclados con dolor

Tras unos minitos, Frey retiro los dedos, un gruñido de protesta escapo del otro el cual fue acallado al sentir como la hombría de Frey entraba en su interior, con desesperación Heimdall se agarro fuertemente a las sabanas mientras el mayor le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras con el fin de relajarlo, una vez se hubo introducido por completo espero unos segundos para que se acostumbrara a la invasión, puso sus brazos a los lados de la cabeza del pequeño para luego empezar a moverse suavemente, oía los gemidos del mas pequeño cerca de su oído lo que le hacia excitarse mas, sin previo aviso Heimdall lo tomo por el cuello moviendo sus caderas al ritmo que le marcaba el mas mayor

Las embestidas fueron subiendo de nivel hasta que cada uno llego al mismo tiempo al clímax, Frey se dejo caer pesadamente sobre Heimdall apoyándose en sus codos para no aplastarlo totalmente, tras unos momentos salio de su interior recostándose a su lado, su respiración era agitada

-Uff eso fue bueno

-Frey…

-Si?- este observo como Heimdall se acurrucaba un poco a su lado y le daba un leve beso en la mejilla

-Ai Shiteru

-Ore wa sukidayo Heimu – dicho esto lo abrazo y después de cubrirse con las mantas los dos se dejaron llevar al calido mundo de los sueños


End file.
